夢の中の君
by Haruno-Mizuhime
Summary: Angin berhembus, seolah membelai tubuhku. Rerumputan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, terasa mengelitik seluruh tubuhku. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan.. Pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini... Ragna x Hazama


**Title: ****夢の中の君**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: **Ragna x Hazama, Ragna x Terumi, Ragna x Kazuma

**Warnings: **OOC, AU

**Summary: **Angin berhembus, seolah membelai tubuhku. Rerumputan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, terasa mengelitik seluruh tubuhku. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan.. Pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini...

**Authors Notes: **I apologize early for any grammar mistakes that I made!

* * *

Angin berhembus, seolah membelai tubuhku. Rerumputan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, terasa mengelitik seluruh tubuhku. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan. Langit biru dan matahari yang menyilaukan. Aku mengangkat satu tanganku dan berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari yang terasa seperti menusuk iris mataku. Setelah mataku terasa mulai terbiasa, aku segera bangkit, dan duduk bersender di bawah pohon yang rindang. Pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini...

'_Ragna kun...'_

Aku mendengar ada suara yang memanggilku. Tapi dimana? Siapa?

'_Ragna kun...'_

Aku berusaha meraih tangan orang itu. Orang yang kini berada di depanku. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan silaunya matahari. Ah...

"RAGNA-KUN! JANGAN TIDUR DI TENGAH PELAJARAN!"

"ITTE!"

* * *

Ragna mengusap-usap kepalanya. Konoe sensei memang sadis, pikir Ragna. Padahal ia hanya ketiduran sebentar saja, kepalanya sudah kena hajar.

Ragna the Bloodedge, atau Ragna Kisaragi, Murid Kelas dua SMA Kagutsuchi. Anak laki-laki pertama dari tiga bersaudara Kisaragi. Memiliki seorang adik laki-laki pengidap Brother Complex yang berada satu tahun di bawahnya, Jin, dan seorang adik perempuan yang pemalu dan ceroboh yang masih duduk di bangku SMP, Noel. Walaupun terlihat seperti orang yang cuek, tapi sebenarnya Ragna sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya itu.

"Oi, Ragna!" Shishigami tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Terlihat Bullet berada di belakangnya.

"A? Ternyata kalian. Ada apa?" Tanya Ragna sambil menghadap kearah mereka berdua. Shishigami dan Bullet adalah teman sekelas Ragna. Shishigami adalah pria yang energik dan atletis. Walaupun dari luar dia terlihat seperti preman, tapi sebenarnya ia tipe yang dramatik dan sangat menyukai anak kecil. Bullet adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang memiliki sifat ke-kakak-an.

"Ragna, kau berani sekali tidur di kelas Konoe-sensei." Jawab Shishigami sambil tertawa.

"Kalian memanggilku hanya karena ingin mengolok-olok ku, Hah?!" Tanya Ragna kesal.

"Hahahaha, Bukan hanya itu sih..." Potong Shishigami.

"...Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati di Kelas Konoe-sensei." Lanjut Bullet.

"selain itu, kau tau Ragna? Aku mendapatkan gossip baru!" Lanjut Shishigami sambil tertawa.

"Gossip? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Jawab Ragna cuek.

"He.. seperti biasa kau sama sekali tidak asik." Ujar Shishigami sambil melipat tangannya.

"Memangnya gossip apa yang baru kamu dapatkan, Shishigami-kun?" Tanya Bullet, kalem.

"Tadi, saat aku melewati ruang guru, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para guru. Aku sempat berhenti sebentar karena penasaran, lalu Relius sensei berkata bahwa besok akan ada tiga orang siswa baru. TIGA! Hebat kan? Dan kabarnya mereka bersaudara!"

"he..., pindah di saat seperti ini... agak aneh ya..." ucap Bullet, sambil memasang tampang keheranan.

"Apa mungkin, mereka di bully di sekolah lamanya, lalu dengan terpaksa mereka pindah kesini?" Shishigami mulai berspekulasi.

"Hoi, setiap orang kan punya alasan sendiri. Mungkin saja karena pekerjaan ayah mereka, jadi mereka terpaksa pindah. Jangan berlebihan." Ujar Ragna sambil menatap Shishigami dengan tatapan malas.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya Ragna-kun" Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Shishigami memukul bagian belakang kepala Ragna.

"Itte! Sakit tahu! Huh.. padahal serangan dari Konoe sensei pun belum hilang sakitnya."

"haha.. Maaf.. maaf..." sambil tertawa ringan, Shishigami merangkul pundak Ragna dan Bullet.


End file.
